BadAss At BlackThorne
by Goode4EvR
Summary: What happens when bad ass Cammie and her sisterhood decide to bombard Blackthorne as a surprise? And then are their hosts for a whole semester...
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV Chapter 1: The Descent

The blind fold was itching. Real hard. Sighing, I tuned out Tina Walters' constant chatter and focused on Macey's summer story.

We'd been in the plane for about an hour and we were soon going to descend on to Blackthorne, completely by surprise. Yeah, that's me. Badass Cammie. But Mom said that Mr Solomon deserved it, cos he was master of surprises. And we all wanted to come along to show the boys (yeah, it's a school for boy spies!) their asses. Cue the evil laugh.

But if you're thinking that we were gonna drool over them, you've another thing coming. I mean, we were trained for this stuff. Madam Dabney made sure of it, and Liz ( one of my uber- smart best friends) also made a Boy Translator, _just in case._

But the boys had no idea what the hell would be going on. Gallagher Girls-1, Blackthorne Boys-0. And it would be the perfect time to go hottie scouting. But I was _way_ over Josh Abrams. He wasn't worth it…

" Cammie!" Bex, another one of my awesome best friends, shrieked in my ear." We're about to bloody land! And if you won't get up, you won't be leader any more!"

Now _that _woke me up. I snapped to attention, whipping off my blind fold, in sync with my sisterhood. And I stared.

Ahead of me was a massive building. And I mean massive. It was a faded grey of rain and looked like it would eat you up with relish. The stone was crumbling and bleached of colour. But it was in no way run-down.

Tiny stick figures marched up and down the driveway, and boy did they look mean…

" Talk 'bout tough, guys." Macey, my last best friend and personal fashion guru, muttered in my ear.

" Just makes it all the more fun!" I chuckled evilly ( and yeah I am kinda evil when it comes to pranks, jokes and surprises. . .).

And then the helicopter came to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews and you're wish is my command… Please review!;D**

Zach POV 

I slouched in my chair at breakfast. My eyes were swivelling in every direction ; wondering why Mr Gopps was more paranoiac than usual and was questioning Mr Jaksonns, triple as fast as usual, in Swahili. But all the teachers were on the lookout, double checking locks on the windows and asking for blue prints from our Tech. teachers. I mean, yeah, you've got to be suspicious if you go to a school for boy spies and especially when the juniors accidentally blew up the chemistry labs last week, like dominoes, but what were they actually looking for? I immediately dismissed the thought but seriously…?

"Hey, Zach! Look at Mr Solomon!" One of my best friends, Grant, muttered in my ear. But I was too involved in my own thoughts that I ignored him. Big mistake. Before I knew it, the same voice bellowed in my ear.

" Bust my eardrums, why don't you?" I scowled.

" Man, look at this! Now tell me, has Solomon ever looked that scared? In his life?"

I gave a bored and casual glance towards the practically evil teacher, and almost fell out of my seat. His rough hands were shaking and he nearly spilled his juice. His forehead was creased and he kept sending worried looks at the doors and windows. But most of all, he looked _old. _My hands were trembling as I tried to pull up my cell to get a picture. This stuff's gold. I mean, it's not everyday that you get to see the CIA's most awesome and deadly spy, _scared. _There were over a million things I could do with this _one picture._ But too late. He was suddenly aware of his expression and it was all too soon and smooth as silk and the creases were bidden to hell. I scowled more heavily, as he noticed my phone and position. He looked worried a millisecond but then relieved at my expression. And then came the malicious grin that told me I was in for a detention. Then, to top it off, he held up five fingers. Make that _five _detentions. And I'd bet everything I had that there wasn't even a need for that.

But I knew what I saw. Something was wrong. And scary enough for a famous spy to lose his cool. So? What was the answer.

But perhaps it was in for the fact that a window smashed at the back of the massive hall.

_**And someone came sailing in.**_

**So? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what I should improve, or whatever… I'm sorry it's so short but I'll try to make it longer next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach POV Chapter 3: The Sisterhood Scare The Heck Out of Us

Ok, just a quick FYI to everyone. Being attacked in the morning _really _wakes you up. Just a quick reminder, for any of those problems.

Figures clad in black rained from the stone ceiling and streamed across the Grand Hall like broken ribbons. The leader was a young girl 'bout my age. But she was totally hot. She had curves in all the right places and long dirty blond hair that had awesome and sexy indigo highlights that were waving flags as she flung herself gracefully and landed, poise perfect, in front of _Joseph Solomon_.

You couldn't see her face because she had a black mask over her face, like the ones you wore at a masked ball. All of them did. _Them_ being the girls that swung in like monkey ballerinas (O_k. _Weird thought). They all started to whoop and wolf-whistle at me. Ok fine, not me. Unfortunately. And they were _girls. Freaking girls! _Nobody moved. Silent. Surrendering. _Man,_ we were terrified. But the girls seemed to find it funny. One girl who looked like an Egyptian goddess actually took out her cell and started to take pictures. She landed deftly on her feet and twirled it professionally in her hand. Grant was drooling over her and started to hyperventilate. I mean, like no offence, but they were just_ damn girls. _Girls that were awesomely hot, and had to be somewhat spies, a voice hissed in my mind.

"Awww! Come on, boys! This is ain't fun without some walloping! " A petite girl sang, " I mean, we thought you'd be more of a _challenge!_"

They all threw back their heads and rocked with laughter, in sync with each other. Scary. No joke. But their heads suddenly swivelled to the one in front of Solomon. She clapped her hands once and the girls stopped whatever they were doing and marched, robotic-style, to her in form. So she was their leader. Huh.

" Well, aintcha gonna say hi to your god daughter, _Joe?_" She drawled in a strong American accent. My first thought, you ask? Shock. Horror. Cue the cameras. The mother ship had officially arrived

And with that, she practically skipped to the other girls and said " My sisters are waiting, Joe. We figured out what's gonna happen. But for Gawd's sake, _hurry up!"_

And they all scaled the walls and climbed in a helicopter, that waited outside for them. The leader said one more thing though. That scared the frick out of us.

"We know where you live, BTW."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all belong to Ally Carter. Weep for me, people**

**Cammie POV**

In my brilliant spy life, I have done five very awesome things:

Met Rax Daniels - the CIA legend - and got a signed autobiography from him

Dated a seriously cute guy

Dated a seriously cute guy by sneaking out of your highly protected boarding school _without anyone knowing _(even better)

Tasted Grandma's famous apple pie

_and_

5. Ambushed a top secret spy school for boys and scared them!

I swear, if my life was a reality show, I'd be internationally famous. Seriously. Swear on my dad's grave and all that.

The last sentence we'd said during our little visit had been Bex's little touch and normally she'd be going on and on about it…which was why I was scared when she was strangely silent on the journey back to Gallagher. I turned to Liz to whisper to her my observations but found her in a similar stupor. I waved a black gloved hand in front of her face, causing thin wisps of pale blond hair to drift around her head. Her complexion was pale and the scattered freckles stood out. Her expression told me that she was physically here, but mentally, I had no idea where.

"Hello? Anyone inside?" I teased. I gave this a couple more fruitless tries, with a result of a sigh and irritated glance off before she went back to wonderland again. Macey was too absorbed in her magazine, criticizing nearly all of the models. I don't think she appreciated my limp attempt at joining her, when I tried to argue with her decision that 'that freak looks like a Jane Jason' (note to self: look up Jane Jason). Whatever. It's not as if it bothered me… I had my amazing self to talk to. Whoop.

And so began the most dead journey of my life. Ever. I could actually feel my imagine reality show's reviews take a nose dive. So, I began a mental list of things that could have caused my friends to abandon me.

**THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED**

**THAT MAY HAVE CAUSED FRIENDS' ABANDONMENT TOWARDS ME:**

A list by Cameron Morgan

One time I accidentally spilled all of Macey's detangling conditioner and refilled the bottle with volumising conditioner, and her hair got really big for the whole of the trip at London's Fashion Week, in London. MUST HAVE FOUND OUT (note to self: migrate to Bulgaria)

I once wore Liz's favourite yoga leggings without permission and totally stretched them out. Also, her favourite sweater, then lied and said that Anna Fetterman was wearing new leggings and sweater at my yoga class.

Last year, I had a fake relationship based on my elaborate lies, then was the person to dump him. Based on my general knowledge of moral, he should have had at least had the allowance to be the dumper, not the dumpee. My friends have suddenly realised this and have turned their backs on my meanness. But I guess I had that coming.

Okay, so let me get you up to date with what's happened lately. So, we got back and I escap - ahem, got out of the chopper. We went to our rooms, oddly silent (well, they were. Totally not my fault). Slowly, I peeled away the covers of the daring Cammie and breathed out in Chameleon. I still didn't feel safe to talk to them about what had just happened. I was all ready to go downstairs and was daydreaming about the crème brulee. And then it happened. The tense silence was broken. Smashed into smithereens. By Bex. Yeah, of all people. But she was out of her head and into the light so I wasn't even annoyed that she had interrupted my food reverie, for once.

"_So…" _she said, drawing out the 'o', " What did you think of that?"

"What did you of that, Bex? Hm?" I said, giving her a shrewd look " 'Cause you seemed to be doing some damn deep thinking in that chopper."

Bex went red.

" No, I wasn't."

" Uh, yeah, you were," I announced,

"What was the name of the plane that passed us?" Macey questioned.

" Virgin?"

" No, trick question. There wasn't any plane." I spoke, triumphantly. If Bex had been paying attention there was no way in hell she would have normally got that wrong. It was literally impossible.

She fidgeted under our testy gazes, then defensively pointed to Liz:

" I wasn't the only one thinking about them!" she snapped.

I blinked. Wait, the boys? This was what it was about? Some hormonal, bratty boys who'd get scared silly if someone shouted boo?!

While I had a mental breakdown, Macey had finally looked up from the pages of her glossy _Vogue_ and was keenly interrogating Liz. While Macey and I didn't have much in common, we were both adamant about the role boys cast in our lives.

" He had the latest copy of _Science Weekly_!" were the first words Liz had let loose.

And as my two friends released the torrent of observations that had caused them to stop and make their heartbeats to flutter, I suddenly remembered the green-eyed boy with the perfectly tousled dark brown hair, who had stared at me so intensely I thought he'd burn holes.

In my head, I was suddenly hit by an image of me falling to my knees and screaming no. As I prepared for mental breakdown #2, I heard the door crash open. In the doorway was the slim, elegant silhouette of Eva Alvarez and Tina Walters. Their faces were ashen. They must have realized, I thought, of the effect the boys had had on us.

" They're arriving in exactly seven minutes and counting." Eva said, hollowly.

It was then that I felt an unreasonable wave of fury at the Blackthorne boys for what they had done to my sisters. But amid that anger I found a cracked, thin smile. I turned to my roommates and found one in particular. Macey.

" Time for Round Two , people."

**Thanks for being so patient! I've been building up the chapters while I've been off, by paper (laptop got confiscated! The horror!), so I'm just putting them in one by one now, after they've been read and reviewed xxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy**

**I know every1 hates authors notes but I just want 2 thank all the people who were real nice 2 me cos that's my 1****st**** fanfic plus the helpful comments cos they really helped, also 2 the people with cute puppy eyes, you gave me the strength 2carry on!**

**p.s they dropped in 2 freak the boys, I did that cos 4 once I wanted the girls to have the upper hand, but its gonna een out in the later chapters**

**p.p.s Cammie is gonna b more daring than the books but not like a completely different character cuz I hate 2 destroy one of the reasons the books r so popular**

**p.p.p.s R&R plz!**


End file.
